I will always love you
by Anyanca Aislin
Summary: Angel left his life in LA and started a new one in DC as Seeley Booth. Whem Spike finds him and Angel becomes human, he and brennan leave DC for Rome, where they meet Buffy. An epic lovestory is a fact. But with human-angel, not everithing goes right RxR
1. Chapter 1: The big secret

**Heey, okay, I'm not very good with writing stories. Well I do write a lot, but most of i is just crap! So I just HOPE you'll like this. Because I do anyway. I mixed Bones, Angel and Buffy, because I just couldn't resist it. I mean, Booth and angel, Same actor, their caracters are a bit simulair, and I always see booth in angel and angel in booth. It's almost like their one and the same in the series too. And Buffy, well, no angel without Buffy (and the other way around) they're just made for each other. There's something you should know before reading this. In this version, Angel never destroyed the ring of Amara, or there'd be a couple of problems, beïng: Booth is a Christian, he cant be if he can't hold a cross. And how many times did he walk in the sun in Bones? So, the ring of Amara would be the oly way out of that. Now, after my boring AN, please review, and enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any off the caracyers, etc, we all know what's suposed to stand here. I'm not gonna take the time to yype it all, since we all know I do not own Angel or Bones. by the way, this counts for every chapter of this story, just saving me a lot of time.**

He felt like he had waited his whole life for this day and somehow, now that it was finally here, he didn't care that much anymore. He just needed to see how it would end. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, biting his fingernails.

Okay, maybe he did care. He was almost dying because he just had to know, or he would, if he wasn't dead already. But somehow, they managed to pull it just that little bit longer.

He was wondering what she would say. She'd probably be very mad at him when he told her he was at an ice-skating-match all day. He didn't want her to be mad at him, but then again, he had been waiting for this match for months now.

Someone touched his shoulder. Hodgins just walked in and saw him. Oh boy, now he was SO dead.

'Hey, Booth.'

'Uhu'

'you do realise Bones is gonna kill you if she finds out you're here? She's been looking for you for ages'

'Then she doesn't know me very well, does she? Otherwise she'd have looked here first of all. She knows how much I was looking forward to this game.'

'True, but still, you're a dead man, Booth.'

'You haven't got a clue how dead.'

'I think that might not be an understatement.'

Booth looked around. He knew that voice. Although he hoped that he was mistaking. That damn English blond couldn't have followed him here. Not here. He left that life. He couldn't go back to it. He wouldn't.

'Where are you, spike?'

Hodgins raised an eyebrow. 'Spike? Who the hell is Spike? No, WHAT the hell is Spike? There's no way there is a man named Spike.'

'Well, I've got to disappoint you, then, 'cause there definitely is someone named Spike. Although I wouldn't exactly call him a man.'

'Well, thank you. I should have known you'd say something nice like that about

me.'

Booth threw his head in his neck. 'Good lord, why?'

'Maybe because he doesn't care what happens to our kind?'

'Your kind?' Hodgins asked a bit confused.

'Yes.' Spike grinned. 'Him and me, we're two of a kind. Aren't we, Angel?'

'We're nothing like each other, and you know it.'

'No, no, no, _that's_ your problem, we're exactly like each other. Or did you forget the times we ruled the world together?'

'One, we didn't rule the world. Two, that wasn't me, and you know it. And three, I quit that life. I'm not that guy anymore.'

Hodgins looked from Booth to Spike, and back to Booth. 'Sorry, not following here. Ruling the world? Quit your life? Angel?'

Booth sighted. 'That's a long, complicated story. One you wouldn't believe if I told you.'

'Try me.'

'I warned you'

'You sure did.'

'Come on, let's go outside.' He closed the door behind him.

'Let's start with the fact my name isn't Seeley Booth. Or Angel. It's Liam. Or it used to be anyway. I'm from Ireland and I'm about 250 years old. I warned you, you wouldn't believe me.'

'I get the part about your name and you being from Ireland. But how can you be 250 years old?'

'Easy, I'm a vampire.'

'You call that easy? That's impossible! Vampires don't exist, Booth!'

'They do. I'll prove you if you want to. But only if you promise me, you'll never tell anyone. I'm really happy with my life, like it is right now.'

'Okay, fine, I promise. Not like they'd ever believe me if I did, I don't even believe it myself.'

'Believe me, you will after this.' He turned his head and faced Hodgins again,  
with his vampire-face. Hodgins' eyes widened in surprise… or was that fear?

**Yeah, I know, why stop now? Not that its that much of a cliffhanger, but still, WHY NOW? I'm not really someone why writes long chapters, because my stories aren't usualy very long, but I'm trying, and I have this great idea for this story, wich I'm of course not telling you. And I just hope you'll like it, like I said before. But I will say this, and if you don't want to know anything, I just wouldn't read any further. I know some people won't like this but Angelus WON'T be in the story, I wanted him to, but I didn't know how to make it right so, I just left him out.**


	2. Chapter 2: visits

Hodgins' eyes withed in surprise… or was that fear?

'Cool, how did you do that? That's a really cool trick.'

'It's not a trick, Hodgins, it's real.'

'So, this is the point where you tell me your master plan, and then suck the blood out of m body 'till there's not a single drop left, then?' Booth's face changed to normal again when he grinned. 'No, the little detail you didn't know yet, is that I have a soul. I'm pretty much the only vampire that has one.' Spike sniffed loudky. 'And Spike. We're the only ones who have. '

'Oh, okay.'

'Sorry, I didn't care.'

'Well, neither do I.'

'Then WHY did you come her? I liked my life here, why did you have to ruin it?'

'Euh, let me think. Maybe 'cause I like to ruin your life?'

'But why THIS life?'

'Because that bloody little slayer of yours told me to.' Booth smirked. 'You actually do what she tells you to do?'

'Yes, So what? You did anything she'd ask.'

'Yaeh, see, Spikey, that's the difference. She ASKED me to do things. To you? She's just playing divide and rule.'

'She is not.'

'Yes, she is. You really think I don't know her by now?'

Hodgins cleaned his throat. 'What?' Booth asked. 'nothing, I was just wondering how long you're gonna argue about this "Slayer". And what the hell is a slayer, anyway?' Booth sighted. 'Buffy. Buffy is a slayer. A chosen one from every generation. She alone will stand against the Vampires and demons.' Hodgins nodded his head. 'And who is Buffy?' Booth opened his mouth to answer, but Spike spoke sooner. 'The love of his life, and as you heard, that does mean something in his case.'

'Yeah, I guess It does. Still, that doesn't mean, I'm not freaked out right now.'

Booth walked into the lad, along with Hodgins and Spike. 'Booth! Where have you been? I couldn't find you, you didn't answer your phone, you weren't even at the ice-skating-match.' Brennan yelled.

'You worried about me?' Booth asked, raising his eyebrows. 'Yes. 'Brennan admitted rushing into his arms. 'Okay, things are getting weirder with the minute.' Hodgins said. 'I'll just be, somewhere, away from here.' He left the room.

Suddenly, something green, with red horns and a yellow suet walked through the door. Everyone's eyes withed, as Booth and Spike turned around. Booth sighted. 'Lorne? Who else did you bring? You couldn't just come solo, could you? Like you usually do?'


	3. Chapter 3: History

**I just HAD to put Lorne in, he's funny, and I like him giving Angel all those nicknames, so I couldn't resist. Anyway, here's Chapter three: History. Have fun! Please RxR**

'Hey, Angelpops. Long time no see, I'm a bit disappointed though, you don't call, you don't write. Most of us, figured you where dead, including me. But not Spike, and not Buffy.

They've always kept looking for you. Until Spike figured you'd have changed your name, how else could you disappear?'

Booth stared at him. 'Then how did you find me? Spike refuses to tell me, as usual.'

'We researched you're life. And look what name we found? Seeley Booth. I believe he was your best friend back in the days, wasn't he? That guy you took to all those parties, trying to both get laid?' Booth bit his teeth tot to hit him right here, right now. 'Don't you talk about him like that! Or about me. I'm not Liam anymore, I'm Booth now.'

'Yes, you've changed, but he never had a chance to, had he? So you're him now. Isn't that what you just said?'

'Just- Just stop asking me questions I can't answer.'

'Am I pissing you off now? Good! Maybe it's time they see your real face by now.'

'Booth, what is he talking about? Who is he?' Brennan asked.

Booth looked at her. 'And old friend or at least I thought he was my friend.'

'What is he talking about? Showing us your real face?'

'Believe me, you wouldn't want to know. It's not a big deal anyway.'

'Okay.' She looked at Lorne one more time. A closer look this time. 'Cool costume, but Halloween is only in a couple of months you know.' Lorne grinned. 'This isn't a costume, sweetheart.'

'How did you just call me?' Booth laid his hand on her shoulder. 'Sweetheart, he does that. He gives everyone nicknames. Especially me. Sadly enough. I never got him to stop doing that.'

Angela looked up and opened her mouth for the first time. 'Would that have anything to do with the "angelpops"-part?'

Brennan smiled. 'Angelpops?' She frowned. 'You never had a thing, did you?' Booth looked at her, like he had seen a ghost. 'No. Hell, no.'

'Yeah, you do have a thing with that place, don't you? You keep going there, but you just keep coming back. Even though we all begged you to stay.' Booth rushed over to him and pinned him to the wall, lifting his feet from the ground.

'Okay, that's it. I'm really pissed off right now. Another word, and it'll be your last, understood?' Lorne nodded his head, as Brennan was pulling at Booth' arm. It didn't move at all, it kindda felt like pulling at a statue. 'Booth stop it! Now! Please?'

Finally he relaxed his muscles, dropping Lorne on the floor. But Brennan yelling at him, probably had nothing to do with it. 'For evyone's sake, I'm just gonna take off now.' He looked at Spike and Lorne. 'And don't you try following me. If een Connor couldn't, what makes you think you can?' He hedded towards the elevalor, not once looking back.' Brennan looked at Spike. 'Who's Connor?'

'His son.'

'No, his son's name is Parker.'

'He has another one? How does he do that? How old is that Parker-boy?'

'I don't know, five, maybe six. Seven tops.'

'That can't be right.'

'Why not?'

'His son, Connor, is 20 now, well actually he's nine, but, that's a long story. He left LA four years ago. That Parker-boy can't be his. Lorne would have known. Which means the whole crew knew, which means, I knew. And I don't!'

'Euh, I did know about Parker. But he ain't six years old.'

'What? You knew? You knew and didn't tell us? Ever?' Brennan sushed him. 'You said Parker isn't six, then how old is he? Five? Seven?'

'Try 260.'

Bones looked confused. 'How can that boy be 260 years old? And how can he be Booth's son? He's like, what? 28?' Spike smiled. 'He didn't tell you either, did he?'

'Tell me what?' 'About Angel, and Liam, and Angelus? No wait, First it was Liam, then Angelus, and then Angel, and of course now, Seeley.'

'I- I don't understand? You're saying he changes names?'

'That's part of it, I'm saying he's like 280 Years old, and if Parker is about 260, that would mean he is could be his son. But then, Lorne, how is it that he's stil so little?'

'He's Liam's son, he was born when Liam was 20.' 'So, is he one of them? Could be, although Angelus usualy more went for the kill.' Brennan glaced at him. 'Angelus? You're talking about Booth now, aren't you?'

'Yes I am. Booth, Angel, Liam, Angelus, The demon with the angelic face,.. All one and the same.'

'The demon with the angelic face, you said?' Spike nodded. 'I've read that somewhere, Angela, could you look it up for me?'

'Sure. Just a second.' Angela walked over to her computer and started typing at superman-speed. 'Here it is, it's a legend: "Liam of Galway, born in 1727, was turned in a vampire in 1753; at the age of 27. By a vampire named Darla. The price is the loss of his human soul, along with his conscience, freeing Liam to act upon his darker impulses.

On the night he rises from his grave, Liam sets about murdering the entire community, culminating in an attack on his own house. He first kills his little sister, Kathy, who unknowingly invited the demon in, believing that Liam had come back to her as an "angel", subsequently killing his parents. Kathy's belief that he was an angel was likely the inspiration for his vampire name, "Angelus" (the Latinate for "Angel"). He is later described in historical volumes as "The demon with the angelic face. In May 1764, Angelus and Darla killed the family of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz. Holtz devoted himself to capturing Angelus and Darla, chasing them across Europe. Angelus and Darla had a near miss in France, after making too much noise by ordering room service and eating the waiters. Darla flees to Austria, leaving Angelus in a burning barn and riding off on their only horse. After meeting again in Vienna, Angelus and Darla sire the vampires James and Elizabeth. In Marseilles, 1767, Holtz tracks them down and manages to put numerous arrows in Angelus. Holtz briefly lost them in northern Africa, only to track Angelus to Rome in 1771. Instead of killing Holtz, Angelus and Darla realize that they have come to view him "like family" and make a sport of ruining his life. Holtz abandons his hunt and retires to York, until in 1773 a demon named Sahjhan offers to take him to the future where he may continue his revenge.

1789, Angelus - apparently alone for reasons unknown - encounters The Beast in Prussia, standing in a field of bodies, who seeks Angelus' aid in killing the Svear Priestesses, a group who wish to banish the Beast and who can only be killed by a vampire. When he declines to join with the Beast, he is met with violent reprisal, but a group of Svear priestesses banish the Beast while Angelus is passing out.

In 1860, Drusilla from London, a young woman "cursed" with the "sight," something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord," catches the attention of Angelus. Drusilla and her sisters are all noted to be virgins, and Drusilla is described as having been "sweet, pure and chaste." While posing as her priest to torment her, Angelus killed her family, which caused Drusilla to flee to a convent. On the day she was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent (he had an obsession with nuns, including a massacre of those at "Our Lady of Lochenbee"). After having sex with Darla right in front of Drusilla, Angelus finally pushed her over the edge, driving her insane before he finally sired her. Drusilla is Angelus' "masterpiece," an everlasting example of his finest cruelty, as her immortality means that her torment shall never end.

Drusilla, in turn, sires William the Bloody, for whom Angelus largely served as a mentor and "role model". William, who later becomes known as "Spike," goes so far as to call the elder vampire his "Yoda" in School Hard. Angelus taught William about the art of mass slaughter, including an incident during a wedding party where Angelus beat the groom to death with his own arm. Angelus threatens to stake Spike in a London mine shaft in 1880, as punishment for putting the vampire quartet on the run after attracting too much attention. Angelus introduces Spike to the existence of the Slayer as a cautionary tale, but Spike takes it as a challenge.

In 1894, Angelus and Spike are captured by the Immortal's henchmen in Rome and hung by chains from a ceiling while the Immortal had a threesome with Darla and Drusilla. After the henchman free them with little explanation, the vampire duo are enraged when their respective consorts wax about the Immortal's actions. Both vow vengeance against the Immortal, but don't get close to him again until 2004, in the midst of a case for Wolfram & Hart. Darla and Angelus were also present at an earthquake in Budapest around the turn of the century, where Angelus was a particularly "bad boy". In 1898, while in Borşa, Romania, Angelus tortured and murdered the favorite daughter of a tribe of Kalderash Gypsies, apparently a birthday present from Darla. To avenge her death, the Kalderash gypsies curse him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he has committed. Darla finds Angelus huddling in their apartment muttering about all the atrocities they have committed. Repulsed by his "filthy human soul", Darla tries to coerce the father of the dead Gypsy girl to reverse the curse; an overeager Spike kills the rest of the tribe while Darla is busy negotiating with the man. Seeing her leverage has been wasted, a frustrated Darla snaps the father's neck and leaves. Angelus is left homeless and scavenging the streets for rats. He attempts to kill a woman, but finds that he cannot bring himself to do so.

During the Boxer Rebellion in Beijing, China, the ensouled vampire, now known as "Angel", tries and fails to resume his life with Darla. To satisfy her, he starts killing humans again, but Darla notices that he is only hunting rapists and murderers, never targeting innocents. Darla catches Angel trying to hide a group of Christian missionaries from her. When Angel goes to feed on rats down at the waterfront, Darla kills the missionary family and brings back their infant child as a test for Angel. Unable to kill it, Angel flees with the baby and separates from Darla for good, stating that he can't continue to be something he's not.

Angel arrives in New York City through Ellis Island in 1902. Some time later, during the Great Depression, he traveled through Montana. He also visits Chicago during the 1920s. During World War II, Angel is coerced by The Demon Research Initiative into undertaking a secret mission: he must rescue an American submarine crew from three vampires (including Spike) who were captured by the Nazis as part of an experiment to create super-soldiers

During the mission, Angel is forced to sire a fatally-injured Sam Lawson in order for him to repair the submarine's engine, which was damaged during a German attack. Angel later claims to have known Bugsy Siegel around this time, in the early days of Las Vegas, Nevada's metamorphosis into a gambling mecca.

In 1952, while in Los Angeles, Angel was a resident at the Hyperion Hotel, the future base of Angel Investigations.[1] Although he tried to isolate himself, Angel was sought out by Judy, who had fled her home town after stealing a sum of money from her job when it was revealed that she had a black mother and a white father. Things quickly deteriorate when a string of murders and suicides gripped the hotel, and the guests become increasingly paranoid. As Angel learns, this is the result of a Thesulac demon, a demon living off fear. Although he initially tried to kill the demon, the guests at the hotel turn against him, and Angel is lynched. Surviving the hanging, and disgusted with the humans, Angel freely allows the demon to consume everyone inside the hotel.

In New York during the 1970s, Angel witnesses a robbery at a doughnut shop.[2] After the robber shoots an employee and runs away, Angel stays with the man as he dies, and then proceeds to feed on him. Disgusted with himself, Angel then exiles himself to the alleyways, where he spends another 20 years homeless and feeding on rats. After this, no one really know what happened, but some claim that two decades later, a shadow of his former self, the reclusive Angel is sought out by a demon named Whistler in 1996. Whistler persuades Angel to join the fight against evil. He then brings Angel to meet the newly-called Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers, in Los Angeles. The following year, when he and Buffy finally meet in Sunnydale, he introduces himself, not as Angelus, but as Angel."'

'That's not just a legend, it's his whole life-story, well exept his love for buffy, becoming Angelus again, being send to hell, coming back, having his soul back, laeving to LA, starting a detectif agancy, eventually leading the evil lawfirm 'Wolfram and heart, making it a good firm, stopping the apocalipse a couple of times and having almost all of his friends killed.' Lorne said, like it wasn't a very big deal. 'Okay, what?' Brennan asked. 'Sorry dear, I do atend to speak very fast.'  
'Oh, not that. Angela already got me confused when she mentioned "vampire." And You claim that this Angel us is really Booth? Or the other way around.'  
'Exactly, You're getting it.'

'Brennan, it's just a legend. You know just as good as I do, that vampires don't exist.' Angela said, from behind her desk. 'Then how do you explain the Spike-part; If I got it right, he's stading right in front of s, right now.'

'That's right, love. The one and only. But, just like our little hero here, I've got myself a soul, so you don't have to fear for a mass slaughting, which would happen if I didn't.'

Angela sallowed. 'Well, that's a relief.'

******

Booth stroll along the little alleys, hoping to find someone, or something to beat up. But like usual, when he was looking for a fight, he couldn't find one. How typical. Maybe he should just go back, that didn't have to mean he had to apologise. Spike would've told everyone by now. And if he didn't Lorne would have. Lorne, how could he say those things to hm? Lorne always was the happy one, it took a lot to piss him off. Without even notising he had walked in an alley. Trying to orient himself he lifted his head. He thew his head in his neck. Why this alley? Out of al the alleys he could have picked? This was the alley where he had seen Darla again. Hedidn't understand how, but he had. She wanted to know what happened to Connor, after that time she went to visit him. He told her the truth. That he had givven him up and that he was happy now, and that he didn't remember anything of his real life, his real childhood and his real parents. She had seemed happy with that. As every mom, she would have liked it better to have her son raised by his father, but all that mathered was that he was happy, which he never could be, when he was taking care of him. 'Come then, Darla, I could really use your help right now.' He mumbled. Not really expecting anthing to happen. As he turned around a familiar voice spoke to him. 'You know, you don't have to be in this alley to talk to me. Just your appartment is fine, actually, everywhere is fine by me.' He smiled. 'What are you smiling about?' Hims smile turned into a grin. 'Sorry, just, Have you any Idea how that sounded?' He turned around and faced her. 'Hi, Darla.'

'Angel.' She smiled. 'Is that really all you think about?'

'No, I do think about, ather things.'

'Yeah? Like what?'

'You know, …. Stuff.'

'Yeah, okay. That's really, vage.'

'Yeah, kindda.'

'Now, what do you need my help for? I can't stay forever, if I could, I would, and you know it.'

'Yes I do. And I ust need to talk to you, How am I gonna fix this? I can't keep running from the people that I love.'

'Why don't you start with telling me what happened?'

'Spike, that's what happened.'

'Spike? You mean William, right?'

'Yes. He found me, just now that I don't want to be found. And if that's not enough, he brought Lorne, and told everyone what I am.'

'Where you there when he did that?'

'Well, no. But I know he has. And if he didn't Lorne did.'

'Well, I can't fix that, but there is one thing I can do. They won't have any reason to fear you, then. That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? You're afraid they'll fear you.'

'Yes. Who wouldn't? What is it that you can do?'

'I'm not allowed to say. But I guarantee, they won't have a reason to feat you.'

'Then do it, things can't possebly get worse.' He closed his eyes as she places her hand on his chest. That felt a bit beird being touched by a ghost. He felt a tingeling going through his, starting at Darla's hand, going to his feet and head, efore falling down on his knees is pain. Daarla neer took het hand off of him. 'Shh, it's okay, love. It'll be all okay.' As she ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair. He tried smiling at her. But on the inside, he felt like his sou got ripped out of his chest.

**Yes, I know, Why stop here? Okay, maybe it's not that much of a cliffhanger, but it's something. And still, WHY HERE? Just because I say so. No, because, the whole poit of the chapter would change if I went any futher. And Yes, I know, WHY did you put his WHOLE life-story into it? IT'S Boring, WE ALL KNOW THAT!!! You do, but Brennan an co, don't. So I had to. And if I'm putting the angelus-history in it, I'd better do it right. And as last one I would like to say that I wanted Darla in, because she was so great I the end. Anyway, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Human

**Hi, here's chapter four. Human. You kindda got the point of this one, didn't you? Anyway, have fu and please RxR**

'Shh, it's okay. I know it hurts but you'll thank me after this.' Booth glanced at her. 'You're not helping me, are you?' He managed to get out. 'Yes, I am. You'll see that. Soon.' He closed his eyes in pain. She was taking his soul, he could feel it. Everything changed and he couldn't stop her. Finally she pulled her hand back. She stood up, leaving Booth on the ground. Well, at least he didn't lose his soul. The pain was still too much for him to think clear. He knew something had changed, he just didn't know what. 'What did you do?' She smiled. 'You thought I was taking your soul, didn't you?'

'You didn't. What did you do?'

'I told you, I'm not allowed to say. You'll find out soon enough. The pain will go away in an hour or so. Then you'll know what I did.'

'But-'

'No butt's. Go back to the lab. You'll thank me for this, soon.' She kneeled down, kissing his forehead, before disappearing. How did she always speak in riddles? He hated riddles. Well, at least he did, when they weren't his. Slowly he got up. Still sore of whatever Darla had done to him. God, that hurt.

***

'Still sore and limping, he walked into the lab, immediately crashing into a chair. 'Booth!' Brennan ran to him, as soon as she saw him limping. 'Booth, what happened?'

'Darla.' Spike sniffed loudly. 'Okay, now he totally lost it. Darla's dead, pall. You where there, both of the times.' Brennan looked confused. 'Don't ask.' Spike recommended her. Booth groaned. 'I'm not crazy. It's just- Complicated.' Brennan nodded. 'Okay, what did she do?'

'I don't know. She said I'd find out soon, that she had helped me. That you'd have no reason to fear me.'

'Why would we fear you?'

'Don't say they didn't tell you. What I am.'

'They did. Including the part where you got your soul back. So why would we fear you? I know you're a good man, Booth. And I know you'd never let any of us get hurt.'

'I can't protect you from myself.'

'Angelus isn't you, neither is Liam, or Angel. You're Booth now. People change. That's what makes us human.'

'But I'm not human, am I?'

'Sure you are, you're just…. special.'

'Don't call me that.'

'What?'

'Don't say I'm special. Fred always said that.'

'Fred? Who's that?'

'I thought they told you everything.'

'Only until some guy named Whistler took you to see the Slayer. Buffy Swimmers, right?'

'Summers. Buffy Summers.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Don't mention it.' Spike opened his mouth to say something. Booth betted it would be unusefull. 'Speaking of Buffy. She's in Rome now; she wanted me to bring you there, to see for herself that you're really alive.'

'But I'm not, and neither are you.'

'You know what I mean, not dusted.'

'Forget it, I'm not coming.'

'Then what am I gonna tell her? He didn't want to? He didn't want to go see the love of his life?'

'Just tell her, I'm dead. That wouldn't even be a lie.'

'You can't ask that, not even from me. Don't get me wrong, I've no problem with telling people you're dead. But not Buffy. She'll be devastated.'

'And in the end, she'll be stronger because of it.'

'I'm not telling her you're dead, when you're not.'

'You have to, because the only way I'm seeing Buffy again, is if I suddenly had a heartbeat, which I don't.' Brennan glanced at him. 'You don't?'

'No, vampire, remember? See for yourself if you don't believe me.' She placed her fingers on his neck. 'See, no movement.'

'Believe it or not, but you do.'

'Do what?'

'You have a heartbeat. You're alive.'

'I can't be. Vampires don't just get human.'

'You did. Let's test it.' She threw him her necklace, a cross. He catched it, and held it. 'See, non-vampire.' He swung his right hand in front of her face, there as a ring there, with a green stone in it. 'Ring of Amara. Makes a vampire able to walk in the sun, hold crosses, etc, just the reflection is a problem.'

She looked for something in her purse. And took a little mirror out of it. His eyes weathered as he looked in it. And saw his reflection. 'You're right. I am human but how? And why?'

'Maybe Darla had something to do with it.' Lorne uppered.

'That still wouldn't explain the why.' Booth said. Suddenly they were blinded by a white light appearing in the room. Booth smiled. 'Darla.' She smiled back at him. 'Angel. I said you'd find out soon.'

'Thank you. But why?' She smiled ever harder. 'Because you earned it. Does "Chan-Chu" say something to you?' Brennan looked confused, again. This couldn't be right it went against every law of nature. And every law of science. 'Booth looked at her. 'I know what you're thinking, you can stop trying to find a logic explanation, 'cause there isn't any. Save you a lot of trouble.'

'Well I should be going. You won't see me again. Bye Angel of mine.' And then she disappeared, leaving Booth smiling. Spike brought his hands together, making a clap-sound. 'Well then. Let's go.'

Brennan looked up. 'I'm coming too. I want to see this "love of his life"-girl. She has to be great, if she got him all in love.' Booth smiled. 'Don't be jealous, Bones. You know I love you too.'

'Who said I was jealous?'

'I can see it in your eyes.'

Spike sighted. 'Can e go now?'

'Just a second.' Booth said. Removing the ring from his finger. 'Maybe you should use this. No way I'm taking a bit dust to Rome.' He threw the ring to Spike. 'Why?'

'I don't know or you noticed, but it's about noon, right now, genius.'

'Oh sure. I knew that.'

'I bet you did.'

**That's it for now folks! I hope yo liked it. I do, anyway, and I'm gonna like the next one even better. Please RxR**


	5. Chapter 5: Tales from long ago

**Hey, here it is, chapter 5: Tales from long ago. Have fun reading and PLEASE review!! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any ideas for the story are welcome as well. Thanks and once more (with feeling :p****) have fun reading!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Peaches-story, it belongs to PyRoMaNiAc2008. I just borrowed it, with of course permision from PyRoMaNiAc2008  
. Thank you very much for that.  
**

'Oh sure. I knew that.'

'I bet you did.'

By the time they got on the plane, Booth was hoping Spike would shut up. Any time soon would be perfect. 'What's up, mate? Got the tingles 'bout that Slayer, don't you?' Booth glanced at him, something he hadn't done since they got halfway the airport. Which would be somewhere between getting in and getting out of the car. What happened in between was one big riddle to him. He still wasn't thinking very clear. He raised a finger and held in front of Spike's face. 'One, I'm not your "mate". And two, you know how I feel 'bout her.' Brennan looked at him. 'Euh, little question.' Booth sighted. 'Yes, Bones?'

'It's just…What's a Slayer? Weren't we going to Rome to meet some girl named Buffy?'

'She's not "some girl, Bones. She's the Slayer.'

'But what is a Slayer?'

'There's a prophecy which goes: "Into each generation a girl is born: one girl in the entire world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Their average lifespan is quite short after being called. When a Slayer dies, one of the Potentials - seemingly chosen at random - gains the powers and abilities of a Slayer. The Watcher's Council tries to identify and train these "Potentials" before they are called, locating some as babies, but are not always able to do so, with some girls only being found after they have been activated as the Slayer. This process continues through the generations until 1997, when one Slayer - Buffy – is killed in battle, she drowned. But she was revived by CPR. Buffy retains her Slayer powers, but her clinical death is enough for the next Slayer to be called. For the next several years, there are two Slayers in the world: first Kendra, who was called on Buffy's death, and then Faith, who was called when Kendra died, approximately one year later.'

'And she's the love of his life. And he's hers. They just don't admit it.' Spike added. 'Who says I don't admit that?'

'Let's see, you left her, to give once in the 2 years a sign of life. You may not see that, but she always was very worried about you. Even when you weren't around or ever caring what happened to her.'

'I do care what happens to her, you know that. And you also know I left because things weren't fair to her. I could never give her what she deserved.'

'But now you can. Anyway, she didn't and doesn't care 'bout what she deserved, what she wanted, was you. Still is though.'

'She seemed very happy last time I saw her, what happened to Riley?'

'He left. A lot of guys seem to do so. Not that she's that bad. Yeah, that Finn-guy married some army-chick. He didn't really seem to like you.'

'I'm sure he didn't.'

Brennan opened her mouth again. 'Yes, Bones?'

'How do you mean you couldn't give her what she deserved?'

'Do I have to spell everything out? I thought you were so smart.'

'It sure would help.'

Booth sighted. 'Me vampire, she vampire slayer. Get the picture?'

'She tried to kill you?'

'More than once. But I deserved that. And no, that wasn't the problem, not at all. Thins just weren't fair. She'd grow old and die. And me? Well I'd be practically the same as I am now.'

'Oh, now I get it. But still, I thought love wasn't about age, ras, rules…'

'It's not but she would want more then I could give her.'

'Meaning?' Spike was so kind to answer that question for him. 'Sex, kids, that kindda stuff.' Booth rolled his eyes. 'You could have said that with a little bit more…tact.'

'It's the truth, isn't it, Peaches?'

'Back to Peaches, are we?'

'Oh yes, it just came to mind.'

'How would that be?'

'I just tried to picture you at the most embarrassing moment of your life, that's all.'

'Well, that wasn't the most embossing one.'

'I know, but it sure is the funniest.'

'To you, yes.'

'What? Where does Peaches come from?' Brennan asked.

'Believe me, you don't want to know.' Booth said. Spike disagreed. 'Sure she does, who wouldn't? Name one.'

'Me.'

Brennan couched. 'Still waiting here.'

'Well.' Spike started the story. 'One day, long ago, when Peaches was still Angelus, me and him, got really drunk. Him more than me.'

Brennan smiled. 'Where did I hear that one before?'

Booth sighted. 'Shut up, Bones.' Spike glances at the two of them. 'How come? Is this a story I want to know?'

'No, it's not.' Booth said quickly. Spike smiled. I think it is. But Peaches first, then you can tell that one.' Brennan smiled. 'Deal.'

'So, we got really drunk and when we got back to the house Angelus groaned and opened his eyes. When had they come home? How had he gotten to his bed? Where was Spike? Angelus shifted and sat up, catching himself before he fell to the side. What was that soft material under his hand? Looking down he saw he was laying on a dress. One of Darla's he presumed. Angelus had never seen this one before and figured it was new. Picking the silky dress up he held it out, imagining how it would look on his Darla's fine body.

Carefully standing up he laid the dress back on the bed, he could feel the sun and knew that dawn would be here soon. Intent on shedding his clothes and sleeping off the copious amounts of whiskey he had drank, Angelus pulled his loose fitting top off, dropping it to the floor, quickly followed by his trousers. Naked, he stood beside the bed, staring thoughtfully at the dress. _'Darla always said I was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.' _He picked the dress back up and fingered the satin. _I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything…..' _Grasping the bottom of the dress he slipped it over his head, letting the dress fall as far down his body as it could go.

Once he got his head through the right hole he tugged the dress down. On a Darla the dress would have fallen just at her ankles, Angelus, being several inches taller than his sire, felt the hem brush his calves. He twirled around, remembering seeing Darla and Dru do that in their dresses.

The rational part of Angelus' mind was gone, drowned out by too much alcohol and blood that later he was sure had been tainted. Not considering his actions, Angelus stumbled to the door, sensing his childe was in the main room. Wobbling out into the main area he said "Shpike! Looksh…what *hic* I did!" His slightly numb tongue stuttering over the words.

I dropped the book I was reading–After finding that there was no alcohol left in the house—and stared at him. Was he seeing things or was Angelus in a dress?? "Bloody hell Angelus! What the `hell are you wearin'!"

"Itsh Darla's! Sooo pretty….." Angelus did the twirl thing again, not registering that his childe sat dumbfounded in front of him.

I –of course- broke out in hysterical laughter then, watching him dance around in that peach colored dress. After a few minutes the laughter quieted and I stood, walking over to Angelus. "Angelus, you better get that off `fore Darla comes back, know she don't like her stuff bothered."

Angelus nodded and stumbled back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I fell back into my chair, still snorting in amusement.

That evening saw Angeluswaking with a massive hangover. His body felt constricted and he groaned as **his** sat up. What the hell was he wearing? Looking into the room he saw Darla setting in a plush chair, giggling like mad, "Whets wrong with ye Darla?" Angelus asked with a moan.

"Oh my boy! Look at what you're wearing!" She said thru her giggles. Angelus looked down and gasped in horror as the nights events came back to him. Coming home drunker than drunk, seeing the dress laying on the bed, somehow managing to get in the dress…And Oh God….He though with embarrassment dancing in that dress in front of Spike!!

He pulled the dress off his body, ripping the delicate satin in two. He never wanted to lay eyes on that dress again! Stumbling from the bed Angelus pulled his trousers on and ran into the sitting room, where me and Dru were curled up on the sofa.

I smirked at him when I saw him. Free from the hideous dress and looking like he wanted to stake himself. Chuckling I locked eyes with Angelus.

"`Lo…Peaches."

Brennan almost fell from her chair laughing so loud half the plane stared at her to see what was all the fun about. She suddenly shut up when she found that out. Spike giggling and Booth sinking through the ground in embarrassment. 'Okay, you're turn. What else did he do being so drunk?'  
Brennan was still trying to stop giggling. 'Well, we had just solved this major case. And we celebrated it. Eventually, we ended up at my place, both being drunk, him more than me though, let that be clear.'

'It's not nice, you know.' Booth said not really seeming to care. 'What isn't?' Brennan asked. 'You telling stories of things I don't even remember.' She smiled. 'That's the part that's most fun.

'So, both drunk at my place. Anyway, the morning afterwards he woke up, next to me. Him, totally confused. Not remembering anything looked at me in surprise and confusion. Mumbling things like: "What- What happened? We- We didn't- Did we?" I just smiled.'

Spike started laughing. 'Did you?'

'That's what I'd like to know.' Booth said. Spike laughed even harder, if that was possible. 'He still doesn't know?'

'No.'

'Okay, you've had your fun. Please, tell me what happened that night.' Booth said. Brennan laughed. 'You want to know what happened?'

'Yes.'

'Nothing.' Booth looked confused. 'Huh?'

'Nothing happened that night.' Spike laughed loudly. 'Okay, that's just hilarical!'

'Nothing?'

'Nothing.'

'I just put you in bed, because you already almost fell asleep when we where halfway my home. Not that I as that awake myself. Anyway, I just put you in bed and apparently fell asleep right next to you, 'cause I was planning on sleeping on the couch.'

Spike laughed. 'You where right, Peaches. That wasn't the most embarrassment moment of your life. This is.'

Booth just smiled. 'Wanna hear a story 'bout Bones?'

Spike thought about it. 'Is it embarrassing?'

'Not really. It's just a good story.'

'Sure I do.'

'But- but- that's not funny.' Bones stuttered. Booths smiled even wider. 'You know what story I'm going to tell, don't you?'

'I most certainly hope I don't.'

'Gotta disappoint you, I think you do.'

'That's not funny.'

'C'mon Bones. You got to laugh with me –twice- Now it's my turn. Besides, I've got a good one 'bout spike too, so then we're even. And I keep your embarrassing stories to myself.'

Spike smiled. 'He's right. And I know what story you're thinking off Peaches. And you can forget that one. Pick another one.'

'I had. But now you just remembered me of that one.'

'Bloody hell.'

Booth smiled. 'Oh yeah. This is going to be so much fun.' Spike glanced at him. 'Okay fine, tell that one, but first hers.'

'I was planning on that. Can I start now?'

'Please do.'

'Okay. So we –Bones and I- are in this circus. Undercover. I believe our act was knife throwing. She had a lot faith in me. See, she found this ball. About this big.' He held his fingers about 3 inches from each other. 'She put it on her nose and expected me to throw a knife in it. I think she still doesn't get how lucky she was. I may be good at throwing knifes. But not that good.'

'You didn't hit her, did you?'

Booth raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think she'd be sitting here if I did. Do you?'

'Yeah you're right.'

Brennan opened her mouth. 'What's that story 'bout him?'

Booth smiled. 'Well, Spike was bitten by a vampire named Drusilla. Now, a couple years ago, they broke up. Drusilla left him, didn't care anymore what happened to him. I think she would have staked him if she had the chance. Anyway, He was really devastated. The though Spike, William the bloody, the vampire who killed two slayers, was feared by everyone, man, demon or vampire, anyone except me. Started crying because she left. He could've gotten everyone he wanted. But all he wanted was her. I really felt sorry for him. And Buffy too I think.'

Spike glanced at him. 'Why'd you tell that one? I thought you'd tell the one with the-'

'Shh, She doesn't have to know 'bout that.' Booth interrupted him.

Brennan opened her mouth again. 'Booth…'

'Yes, Bones?'

'The plane landed.'

'Oh, okay.'

**That's it for now, folks! Hope you liked the stories that have been told. As you probably noticed most of them have actually happened in the series. Just the Booth/Bones one, I made that up. anyway, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: New faces

'Yes, Bones?'  
'The plane landed.'  
'Oh, okay.'

Booth laid a hand on his stomach as he stood up. Brennan, who saw this, looked worried. 'Are you okay?' Booth smiled. 'Sure, just a bit nocuous, that's al.' He said. 'I never flew before, ell not while being alive anyway. It's probably just the plane landing.'

'Probably.'

Spike sighted. 'Can we get off now? I'm not so fond of planes.' Booth looked surprised. 'Really? I had no idea.' Spike rolled his eyes.

By the time they got off the plane, Booth' nochousness got worse. But he wouldn't tell Brennan. Even if he had wanted to, he hadn't. Because from the moment they got off the plane, all he saw was the girl waiting for them. Her eyes grew bigger as she saw him step out of the plane. She rushed over to him and his feet had just touched the floor, when his arms were full of the blonde girl. 'Buffy.' He kissed her on top of her head, not able to reach her lips. She smiled. 'Angel.' She looked into his eyes and kissed him. 'I love you.'

'I know. I love you too.' He murmured between two kisses. 'But can you please let go now? I'm not feeling so good.' She did what she was asked for. 'What's wrong?' He smiled. 'Nothing. I'm just not used to flying. Well, not while being alive anyway.' Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. 'You're alive?'

'As alive as a man can be.'

Spike sniffed loudly. 'For now.' No one really took notice of him. 'Oh,' Booth remembered Brennan standing right behind him. 'Buffy, this is Temperance Brennan.' He saw Bones looking at him irritated. 'Bones.' He said quickly. Buffy smiled. 'Buffy summers. Just Buffy. Nice to meet you, Bones.'

'Nice to meet you too, Buffy.' Bones said. 'I'm Booths forensic partner.'

Buffy nodded. 'Ah. Okay, nice you told me, Seeley.' She said. Explicitly saying "Seeley."

'Don't call me Seeley.' She smiled. 'I won't. You're my Angel.'

'Just don't forget that.' He kissed her again. She placed her hand in his neck, before quickly pulling it back. He looked at her in confusion. 'What?'

'You're burning up.' She laid her hand on his forehead. Her fingers were cold against his head. 'This isn't just the flight. I think you got flu or something.' Bones said, after laying her hand in his neck too. Spike raised an eyebrow. 'Halfway June?' Booth sighted. 'I'm fine.'

Buffy didn't seem to believe that, as did Bones. 'You'd even say that if you where dying.'

'I would not.'

'Sure you would.' Bones smiled as Buffy said this.

'Okay maybe once. But curing me almost cost you your life. No way I'm doing that again.'

'I'll make you if I have too, and you know it.'

'But you don't. You said it yourself; it's just a flu of some kind. No big deal.'

Buffy sighted. 'We're not getting anywhere like this, let's just go to my place.'

'Where's Willow? I owe her a thank you.'

'She's at my place, just as the rest of the gang. If they listened to me, anyway.'

'I'm sure they did.' Booth smiled, putting his arm around her as they started walking. Buffy putted her hand in her purse, pulling a Mars out of it. As she opened it, Booth sank to his knees and vomited on the floor. Holding himself up with one arm, which didn't seem to be able to hold him much longer. Buffy kneeled next to him as his arm gave up, causing him to fall on his side. She ran her fingers through his hair. 'You'll be all right.' She whispered. 'Come on. Let's get you to my place. Can you do that?'

'Yes.' He panted. 'Okay, Come on.' She helped him get up and putter his arm around her shoulders. Brennan followed her example on his other side.

Buffy opened the door off her apartment, which she shared with the rest of the gang, most off the time. 'Okay.' Buffy said Booth walked behind her. He said he didn't want anyone to worry about him more than they had to. 'C'mon, let's get you I bed.' She said pushing him towards the bedroom. Xander turned around. 'Euh, Buff. You're forgetting a couple parts I think. Does "moment of perfect happiness" ring a bell?'

She rolled her eyes. 'That wasn't exactly the plan. He's sick.' Five pair of confused eyes looked at her confused. No one said a word until Willow spoke. 'Vampire's don't get sick Buffy.'

'I know, I'll explain later.' She said finally managing to get Booth into the bedroom. Brennan looked at her when she walked in a couple of minutes later. 'He's not gonna stay there, you know.' She smiled. 'I know. He's stubborn. Giles stood up and walked over to her. 'Buffy' He said removing his glasses. 'I understand your head is with Angel now, but can you explain to us what exactly happened?' She smiled about his couscous way of saying things. 'Angel is alive; he's not a vampire anymore.' Giles looked at Bones, then Buffy and back to Bones. 'It's okay Giles she knows.' Brennan snapped out of… something. She held her hand out to Giles. 'Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Temperance Brennan, although Booth calls me Bones most of the time.' Giles looked confused. He took her hand in his; 'Euh- Rupert. Rupert Giles. Although everyone calls me Giles.' Brennan smiled. Giles placed his glasses back on his nose. 'Euhm, did you just say Booth?'

'She means Angel. He calls himself Seeley Booth now days.' Buffy said. 'Spike and I found out, and then I send him to DC and you know the rest of the story.'

'Euhm, okay. Temperance, wasn't it?'

Bones smiled. 'Yes, but please call me Bones. I'm not so fond of that name.'

'Okay, Bones, This is Willow and that's Xander, Buffy's best friends.' HE said pointing them. 'Then there is Dawn, her little sister. That would be the girl who gust ran into the bedroom. You've already met Spike. Then there's Tara, Willow, where's Tara?'

'Oh, she went to the magic shop to get some supplies'

'Okay. Then you will meet het soon, She's Willow's girlfriend. And Anya, did she go with Tara?'

Willow nodded. 'Buffy!' Dawn yelled from the bedroom. 'What?' Buffy screamed back. 'Get over here.' Panic appeared in Buffy's eyes as she ran into the bedroom.

**I know, it's not fair, but I'm just mean. Oh yeah, I'm bad. No I'm not. I just LOVE cliffhangers. Although creating them isn't my best ability. And Tara, yeah, I just hated her dying, so I didn't let her. I felt soo sorry for Willow when she died, I didn't want her to be heartbroken over her, so.**


	7. Chapter 7: Another perpective

Chapter 7: Another perspective.

**Here it is: Chapter 7. I hope you like it. I really do. And once more (with feeling): Have fun reading and please review. -Anyanca-**

Booth smiled as Dawn walked in. 'Hi, pumpkin.' He sat on the bed, the covers thrown back. Apparently he was about to go in the main room. She smiled. 'I'd stay here if I were you. And _please_ don't call me pumpkin anymore. It was cute when I was 14, but now, it's just embarrassing.' He smiled. 'Of course it is. I just wanted you to know I didn't forget you.'

'As if I'd ever let you.'

'True. So, from now on I'll call you Dawn, okay?'

'Okay, And how am I supposed to call you? I heard them say something off a Seeley Booth.'

'Let's make things clear; don't ever call me Seeley. Booth's fine by me, but NEVER call me Seeley. Deal?'

'If you stop calling me Pumpkin.'

'Deal.' She hugged him. What had he missed that. 'By the way.' She whispered in his ear. 'You're still Angel to me.' He smiled. 'I know. Buffy still calls me Angel too. And Spike? Well, he's back to Peaches.' She giggled. 'I almost forgot that story. Suddenly a tingle appeared in her eyes. He raised his finger. 'Don't even think about it.'

'I wouldn't dare.'

'I'm sure you wouldn't.'

'So.' Dawn said. 'What's wrong?' He sighted. 'Nothing. I just got a flu. No big deal.'

'Okay, and you've been alive for how long now?'

'A couple of hours, why?'

'A couple of hours? You're alive a couple of hours and already you got a flu. I'm alive for 19 years and guess what? Never had flu.' She seemed very proud of that.

'Then you better get out. Or you'll be sick too. You wouldn't want that, would you?'

'No, but then you're all alone.'

'Dawn, I've been alone for 200 years, I can handle a couple a minutes, you know.'

'Whatever, I don't want to go out. Buffy's like an army-guy lately, she's frustrated because there are so little demons and vamps to kill, she thinks it's too quit here.'

'That's typical Buffy. She's always complaining she has so much work in Sunnydale, then she finally gets out of there and she complains 'bout how little work she has now. That's how I know her.'

'But you don't. Not anymore. It's been what? Five years? She changed, Angel.'

'I know, people change. But I still know her; she's not a stranger to me, Dawn.'

'I know. It's just- I'm sorry. I- never mind.' She stood up and walked over to the door. 'Dawn, wait.' Booth stood up too and took her by her wrist. She stopped. 'I'm not mad at you.' He said. 'I know.'

Booth smiled 'Then stay. I don't really want to be alone.' He suddenly gasped for breath. And quickly placed his hand right under his stomach. 'Ah.' He managed to get out before sinking to his knees. Dawn kneeled next to him, as he lay groaning on the floor. 'Buffy!'

'What?'

'Come in here!'

Only a fraction of a second later Buffy ran into the bedroom, with Bones and the rest of the gang on her heels.

**You want to know what happened to him, don't you? Sure you do. But you'll have to be a little bit more patient, if I don't change my mind, which I usually don't. You will find out next chapter. That would be chapter 8 Please review. Any ideas are still welcome. -Anyanca- **


	8. Chapter 8: hospital

Chapter 8: hospital

**Here it is chapter 8. When I'm typing this, I haven't really found a title yet, let's hope I do soon. Anyways. I hope you like a bit drama. 'Cause that's what you're getting in this chapter. -Anyanca-**

'Come in here!'

Only a fraction of a second later Buffy ran into the bedroom, with Bones and the rest of the gang on her heels.

'What happened?' She asked. She kneeled down next to Booth. He groaned. She lifted his head and laid it on her lap. 'Are you in pain?' He nodded. Groaning again. 'Can you stand?'

I don't think so.' He panted. She nodded. 'Xander can you give me a hand?'

'Sure.' With a lot of trouble Booth finally stood on his feet, leaning heavily on Buffy and Xander. Giles removed his glasses from his nose. 'Euh, Buffy, I think we should take him to the hospital.'

'Giles, I was already planning on that. '

'Oh, okay, let's go then.'

Buffy walked over to the door back to their seets in the waitingroom and back to the door. She had been for half anhour now. 'What's taking so long? They should be back by now.' Giles walked over to her and laid his hand on het shoulder. 'Come on, Buffy. Sit with us. I know you're nevous now, but you're not helpng him like this.' She sighted. 'you're right. But I have to do something. I can't just sit there, waiting and do nothing.'

'you have to. If you keep doing this you'll be tired later, and you won't be there for him when they get back.'

'You're right.' She sat down. 'But now you don't have a seat. Tara, who ran into them when they camr out of the apartment, stood up. 'Giles can sit here.'

'Then where are you gonna sit?'

'Right here.' She said and she sat down on Willows lap.

Anya smiled. 'That's what I call a good Idea.' And sat down on Xander's lap. He sighted. 'An, I'm not really in the mood now.'

'Why not? I thought you didn't like Angel.'

'That's not the point. I'm just not really in the mood. End of the story'

Anya looked dissapointed.

A doctor walked over to them. Buffy stood up, a bit too fast, as she got dizzy when she stood. Giles held her up. 'Are you okay?'

'Sure, I just stood up a bit too fast that's all.' In the meentime, the doctor had reached them. 'Hi, I'm dr. Wilkins. You're here for Seeley Booth?'

'Yes, what's wrong with him?' Buffy asked.

'We don't really know. But we have a hunch. He's asleep now, you can see him if you want. But only two at a time, he needs his rest.' Buffy nodded. 'What do you think is wrong with him?'

'We think he has the Bornholm disease. But as I said, it's just a hunch.' She saw Giles looking at her woried. 'What is that?'

Giles laid his hand on her shoulder. 'Bornholm disease is a viral infection of the intercostal muscles, which are in the chest wall and join the ribs together. The lining of the lungs, the pleura, may also be affected. It causes sudden fever and pain atacks around that area, these atack take about 15 to 30 minutes each. A lot of people die at it, although it's not hard to fight, if you're in time.'

'Were you?'

'I don't know.'

Buffy turned around. Not showing anyone she was scared to death he wouldn't make it.

'Okay, who's coming with me?'

Giles took his glasses of his nose. 'Euh. I thought you'd want to be alone wih him.'

'He's asleep, the doctor just said. I can't talk to him now.'

'Oh, yes, yes of course.'

Xander stood up. 'I'll come if you want. Unless someone else wanted to.'

Buffy smiled. A smile that didn't reach her eyes though, but never the less, a smile. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Xander lay his hand on her back as they walked in. Buffy had been thinking 'bout how he'd be lying there. But when she walked in, she didn't see anything to wory about. He was just sleeping. Xander squeezed her hand as he saw that she was releaved there weren't any machines in the room.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Booth's hand. She looked at Xander, who saw the fear in her eyes. 'He's gonna be all right. I know he is.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'He'd have to be crazy to let you go.'

She smiled and reached her other hand out to him. He took it. 'He'll be all right.'

'Yeah, He is. He's just sleeping. He's gonna wake up soon and everything will be all right.'

'That's it.' Xander smiled and kissed her on her head.

**Okay, that's it. For now anyway. I hope you liked it. And PLEASE review. Idea's are still welcome too. -Anyanca-**


	9. Chapter 9: Bornholm

Chapter 9: Bornholm

**Here you go, chapter 9. I hope you like it. Have fun reading and please review.**

'Yeah, He is. He's just sleeping. He's gonna wake up soon and everything will be all right.'

'That's it.' Xander smiled and kissed her on her head.

A couple hours after that, Buffy was asleep in the chair. Booth groaned as he was waking up. Xander, who was still in the room, watching over Buffy and Booth. Shook her shoulder. 'Buff, Buffy, wake up.' He whispered. 'Huh? What- What happened?'

'Nothing. I think he's waking up.' She took Booths hand. And went with her other hand through his hair.

'Come on, Angel. Wake up. Please?'

He groaned again. 'Yes, that's it. Open your eyes. Come on. You can do it, I know you can.'

After a couple of minutes, he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled. 'Good morning.' He smiled back at her. 'Morning.' He managed to get out. She went with her hand through his hair again. 'How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Are you sure of that?'

He smiled. 'I think so.'

'I- I'll just leave you two alone.' Xander said, already walking over to the door. Buffy nodded. 'Thank

you.' She kissed Booth on his forehead. He raised his hand and petted her head. 'I love you.'

She smiled. 'I love you too.'

'You better.'

He smiled as her lips touched his. God, what had he missed her. He couldn't understand how he could live without her all these years.

'Are you still in pain?'

'No, I think they gave me some painkillers.'

'Yes, and something to help you sleep too, I guess. You were sleeping for 7 hours.'

'Seven?'

She took a look at her watch. 'Yes, seven hours and … 12 minutes.'

'Okay, then how is it that I am still tired?'

'Maybe because you're sick.'

'I guess. Do they have any idea what's wrong with me?'

'Yeah. Well, they have a hunch. So they're not sure that's it.'

'What's their hunch?'

'They think it's Bornholm disease, or something, but they've no idea how you got it.'

'I do.'

'You do?'

'Yes, when I was alive, there was an epidemic; no one knew what it was of what caused it. But around 1869 they found out and they called it Bornholm, after the man who found out what it was and how to cure it.'

'But, how did you get it?'

'I wasn't exactly the most hygienic man. All I really cared for was alcohol and women. Where I slept or what I ate didn't really matter. Did I ever tell you where I died?'

'No.'

'An alley behind the pub where I always came. People figured I just drunk so much I died. Case closed. They probably were right, or they would be if I lived a bit longer.'

'This epidemic, did a lot of people die off it?'

'All of them.'

'How long did they survive?'

'The longest I heard off was a week.'

'Okay, this is very important, how long do you think you had it? Where you nocuous or dizzy?'

'That wouldn't help. I was always dizzy or nocuous, since I was drunk most of the time.'

'Come on, Angel, think.'

'I don't know, maybe a day or three.'

She buried her face in her hands. The doctor had told her that there was a big chance he'd make it if he got it less than two days ago. Otherwise, preparing for the worst would be a wise thing to do.' He touched her head. 'What?'

'I can't lose you, not now. Especially not now. It's not fair.'

'You're not losing me. I'll be better. It's easy to fight now.'

'Only when you've had it for less than two days. If longer, the chance is a lot smaller, maybe 5% makes it then.'

'Then I'll be one of that 5%. I promise, you're not losing me. Not now, not ever.'

He sat up. 'Come here.' She nestled her in his arms. 'You're not losing me.' He whispered when she started crying on his shoulder.

**Is he dying now? Maybe. I haven't decided yet, maybe you guys should convince me, what should Angel do? Live or Die? become a vamp again? Lose his soul? I've got no idea, please tell me, so I can write the 10th and last chapter of the story. -Anyanca-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: finale. The end of this story. Yes, after this it's done. Pity, I know. But it wouldn't be interesting if I kept going, after this, I've told the story I wanted to tell. I just couldn't make up my mind. Should Angel die of not? Should there be a happily ever after? Should he leave again? **

**Should he die? Should he lose his soul again? Become a vampire again? I had no idea. So I told you to tell me what you'd like to see. You all kindda disappointed me, because I didn't receive one idea, so I just came up with something most of you would like. Which I am not telling you yet, of course. That would totally ruin it. I do think this story should move on though.**

**You know what? I'll think about it, and maybe create a story that follows, although you really don't deserve it.**

**I don't know. Just enjoy the big finale. –Anyanca-**

He sat up. 'Come here.' She nestled her in his arms. 'You're not losing me.' He whispered when she started crying on his shoulder. A knock on the door made her stop. A doctor entered. He was looking kindda sad and Buffy laid her hand over her mouth. 'No, no. I know what you're gonna say, and I won't accept it. I won't. I won't. I won't. You hear me?' Angel started petting her hair as she started crying again. 'You're not losing me.' He whispered again. She wouldn't believe him, even though she really wanted too.

'I really am sorry.' The doctor said.

'No. You're not, you won't even try.' Buffy cried.

'We are, honestly, we are. But the chance he'll survive is small. Almost non-existing. Maybe you should prepare.'

'No! I won't! He's getting better and then he's going home with me!'

'That's right. I am.' Angel tried to calm her down. Xander entered the room, with Willow and Giles on his heels. Giles removed his glasses from his nose. 'Buffy, I know this is hard to hear, but-'

'No, you don't!' She interrupted him. 'You don't know!'

'Shh, Buffy, calm down. I'll be all right. I always am. And you know it. Remember that time when Faith shot that poisoned arrow at me. I nearly died back then, but I didn't. And with Acathla, you killed me, and I came back. I'll always be there for you. Always.' Angel said, still petting her hair.

'I love you.' She whispered. She cried so long and hard, her voice was almost gone.

'I know you do. I love you too.'

He stopped petting her hair and laid back down. In just seconds time, his forehead was wet from his sweat. 'Could you all just- Just- I'm kindda beat.' He panted. Xander nodded. 'Sure. You should rest.' He said as he turned around to leave. 'Yes, yes, that's a good idea.' Giles didn't really seem to know what to say. And Willow just nodded as Xander was talking. As if she wanted to say. "He's right. You should rest. Get better soon.'

Angel followed them with his eyes and saw Brennan standing in the doorway. Her eyes were filled with tears. He hadn't ever seen her cry before. He had seen her sad and mad, but she had never cried. Until now. 'Bones.' He panted. Buffy kissed him on his forehead. 'I'll be back soon. I promise.' She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He gazed at her. 'Where you going'?'

'Just around the corner getting a drink. It'll only take a minute.'

He smiled. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She turned around and left the room. Brennan entered and sat with him on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, the same way Buffy had done. 'Wanna do me a favor?'

He blinked. 'Depends, what kindda favor?' He panted.

'Don't die.'

'I'll try.'

'That's all I'm asking for.'

'You know I might. Don't you?'

'Of course. The doctor just said so. I'm not deaf.'

'Don't tell Buffy I said so, but I don't think I'm getting better.'

'Why are you lying to her?'

'Buffy has responsibilities. She can't afford herself to be distracted because I might not make it. It could get her killed, or worse.'

'I see. Would that have anything to do with the "Slayer"-thing?'

'Yes, it would.

'Hi honey, Here I am again.' Buffy was standing in the doorway, smiling, but Angel could see she was faking it. According to Bones supised look, she couldn't. 'Okay, then, I'll go too, you shold rest.' Angel smiled. 'Everyone seemes to think so.'

'They're right.' Buffy said. She let herfelf fall into the chair next to the bed. 'Oh, did the doctor leave too?'

'Apparantly he did.' Angel said, suddenly realizing the doctor was gone.

**A week later**

'You see? You've been worried for nothing. I'm fine and I can go home.' Angel was standing next to the hospital bed, with his suetcase and everything packed as Buffy walked in. A smile appeared on her face, one that he haden't seen since he has stepped out of the plane. Spike was standing behind her. 'Hi Peaches, thought I should come and see how you are, but I guess you're doin' just fine'

Buffy hugged him, so hard he though she's snap some of his ribbs, but he didn't say a word. He just held her, as he knew she wanted him too. 'I love you.'

'I love you'

'I know.'

'You better.' He smiled as she said this and kissed her when she finally let him out of her grasp.

'Not that I don't enjoy watching you kids make out, but can we go kno? This place gives me the creeps.' Spike complained.

Angel smiled. 'Of corse it does, William. Youknow, they accually _help_ people here. Unbelieveble, isn't it?'

Spike rolled his eyes. 'Stop calling me william, Peaches.'

'Stop calling me Peaches, William.'

'Fine, Liam.'

'Don't do that.'

'What?'

'Don't call me Liam. I haven't been Liam in a verry long time, like 260 years if I'm not mistaking.'

Buffy frowned. 'Liam?'

'My birthname.'

Spike rolled his eyes again. 'You haven't been Angel over five years either, but everyone still calles you Angel, but you don't mind that?'

'No, I don't. Look, you have a choice, either it's Angel or Booth, but not Peaches and not Liam.'

'Can I call you Angelus?'

'No way.'

'Fine, Angel, then. Happy are we, now?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'But no more William, or I'll go back to Peaches, deal?'

'Deal.'

Buffy glanced at Angel. 'Where does Peaches come from?'

'You don't wanna know.' Angel assured her.

'I don't?'

'You don't. Trust me.'

'I trust you.'

'You know, maybe you should rest some more.' Buffy said as they arrived at the appartment.

He kissed her. 'The doctor said I didn't have to.'

'But, maybe we should make sure, you could use my bedroom. I don't beliee you kno where it is. I'll show you.'

'Yeah, that may be a good idea, I think I'm a bit nochous.' He said, suddenly realizing where she was hedding to. The gang sat in the livvingroom, as they always did. They were smiling, they figgured it out before he had.

Finally arrived in the vbedroom, Buffy locked the door. He was smiling in front of her. 'Are you planning on what I think you're planning on?'

'depents, what are you thinking I'm planning on?'

He pulled her closer and kissed her, moving towards the bed. 'Am I getting close?'

'You're a mind-reader.' She pulled his shirt over his head, as they continoud kissing. He followed her example and took her shirt out too. As they went on, taking each others clothes out, Buffy remembered something Anya once said. "Sex isn't about two bodies smooshing together, it's about life, it's about making life."

And so they did, and it was more beautifull then either of them remembered…

**That's it, isn't that nice? Okay, I'm makking a next story, I don't know what it'll be called, but I'll figure it out. And I'll rmember never to ask for you're ideas again. Just kidding, I'd love to hearyour thoughts. I hope you liked the story. And I hope you'll read the next one too.**

**- Anyanca -**


End file.
